


A Barson Christmas

by Barson4Ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Noah gets the present he wants most





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas 2016

Rafael Barba woke up to soft crying coming from 5-year-old Noah's room. Rafael after placing a kiss on Olivia's forehead, got up and made his way to Noah's room. Opening the door, Noah immediately lit up at the sight of Raf standing in his doorway. Noah jumps out of bed and runs to Raf. As Rafael bent down to pick up the little boy, Noah instead threw himself into his arms.

"What’s wrong Hijo?"

"Had a bad dream." Noah said sniffling.

Raf looked down at the little boy, who called him Papi. Picking Noah up and holding him close, Noah's little arms squeezed Rafael as tight as he could. 

"Tell me about the bad dream." Raf said as he crossed Noah's room sitting on his bed with Noah on his lap.

"You and Mami had a fight and you left and never came back!" Noah said between sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere." Rafael said looking down at Noah and then lifting him so they were face to face.

"You hear me? I'm never going anywhere, me, Mami, and you forever, okay?"

"Okay, Papi." Noah said as he wrapped his arms around Raf's neck. Getting up and laying Noah back in bed, he covered him up. Placing a kiss on his forehead, Raf slipped out of Noah's room.

Back in Liv's and Raf's room

As Raf slid back into bed wrapping his arms around Liv,

“Everything okay?” She asked.

"Everything is perfect." He whispered as he kissed her temple as she laid her head on his chest.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, you did you get the paperwork done?

"Si Cariño wrapped and under the tree, signed and everything."

Raf had officially adopted Noah officially making Noah a Barba. Liv smiled at the thought of Noah finding out.

"Merry Christmas Rafael."

"Merry Christmas Liv."

Christmas Morning

"Papi, Mami, Papi, Mami." Noah said as he jumped on Raf's chest.

"Good Morning, Noah, Merry Christmas." Rafael grinned.

"Good Morning, Merry Christmas sweet boy." Olivia said.

"Presents, Mami, Papi."

Raf and Liv looked at other and smiled.

"Okay, go on we're coming." Raf said

Noah ran out of their room, Raf got up putting on a t-shirt and PJ pants.

After opening all but three presents, Raf gave Noah the gift that had the adoption papers in them. Noah opened them and looked at them confused.

"What's this?" Noah said walking to Raf.

"You want me to read it to you?" Raf said smiling, sitting Noah on his lap.

"Yes, please."

"Certificate of Adoption. This is to Certify that Noah Porter Benson Has Been Adopted Into the Barba Family by the Father Rafael and is Entitled to all the Rights and Privileges there to be His Kid On This 25th of December 2016."

By the time Rafael got finished reading the Adoption Certificate, Liv was in tears looking at her boys.

Noah looked up at Raf with tears his eyes and said,

"That's all I wanted for Christmas!"

Raf looked at Liv also with tears in his eyes, looking back at Noah in his lap,

"Me too Noah, you are officially my son now and for always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas 2017

2 weeks until Christmas

Last year for Christmas all Noah’s wanted was to be adopted by Rafael. This year all Rafael and Olivia wanted was a healthy baby girl. They sat in the waiting room for Liv’s checkup, they had found out in April that their Christmas wish would come true. Baby girl Barba was due around Christmas.

“Rafael, Olivia your baby girl should be here soon.”

Raf smirked and looked at Liv.

“Guess, it’s our turn to get the one thing we wanted for Christmas this year.”

Liv laughed and grabbed his hand, Raf let her pull him in for a deep kiss, one filled with love and peace. After the doctor took pictures of the ultrasound and finished the checkup, she left the parents alone. As Raf waited for Liv to get ready, he looked at the picture on his phone from last Christmas, of him and Noah sat in front of the tree. Raf reading his adoption certificate to him. Liv saw what he was looking at as she walked up behind him.

“I’m ready.” She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

Raf turned, his arms going around her and kiss her.

“Let’s go home.”

They headed home, Raf grabbed her hand, smiling as she squeezed it. They got home, they were alone as Noah was at Lucia’s house for the night.

“Why don’t you sit on the couch, while I make dinner?”

Liv nodded.

Raf kissed her head and headed for the kitchen. After a small dinner, they fell asleep in bed his arms wrapped around her stomach, her face resting against his chest, his resting on top of her head.

5 days until Christmas

Liv woke up around 5 am, she leaned up, breathing out, another one hits. She looks over to Raf, putting her hand on his chest shaking him gently. 

He grumbles, 

“What mi amor?” he sounds pitiful as he had been working late for the last 2 weeks on top of getting ready for the baby, playing with Noah, and Christmas.

“Rafi, I think I’m in labor.”

Raf opened his eyes for the first time, looking at her.

“What?”

“I think I’m in labor.”

Raf was up running around the bedroom, getting ready, helping Liv get ready. They made it to the hospital in no time. After the hospital got them settled in for the night, Raf texted everyone to tell them. He looked up to see Liv had her hands on her stomach.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Liv smiled.

“Why don’t you get some sleep?”

Liv held out her hand, Raf got up and sat on the bed. Liv pulled on him.

“You want me to lay with you?”

Liv nodded.

Raf knew it was probably not a good idea, but he did it anyway. They both fell asleep.

2 days until Christmas

They rolled Liv into the delivery room, she had their little girl. Raf looked at their baby girl as they wrapped her, looking at Liv, she had tears in her eyes and she looked exhausted.

“Love you, Liv.”

“Love you too, Rafi.”

“Do we have a name?”

“Nora Grace Barba?” Raf said as he looked at Liv.

“Perfect, Rafi.”

Christmas Eve evening

Liv and Nora got to go home around 4ish Christmas, when they walked through the door they were surprised to see the squad along with Lucy, Noah, and Lucia. Every one of their presents, that they got Noah and each other were wrapped and under the tree.

“Raf, did you have something to do with this?” Liv asked.

“Maybe.” Raf smirked and kissed her.

Everyone talked and held Nora, everyone leaving to be with their families and Lucia going to Christmas Mass. Raf, Liv, Noah, and Nora were sitting on the couch snuggling.  
“Merry Christmas, everyone!” Raf said as the clock struck midnight.

“Merry Christmas Rafi, Noah, and you Nora!” Liv said holding Nora up.

“Merry Christmas Papi! Mami! Nora!” Noah yelled.


End file.
